Sweet Sweet Love
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Itachi's had a crush on Genma since forever and all it took was a little push for Genma to look back.


**This oneshot is dedicated to my lovely friend circlemagick! She's one of the greatest people I've had the pleasure of meeting on Tumblr and always manages to make our 3 a.m conversations memorable.**

* * *

He called him kid.

Not Itachi or Uchiha-san. Not some fake honorific that everyone else usually threw at him. It was just kid. Itachi didn't mind the nickname. In fact, he sort of enjoyed it. The casual way in which Genma would greet him was a breath of fresh air. There was no need to act around the man. The only other person who offered him that respite was Shisui. But Genma was different. Itachi didn't fantasize about kissing Shisui the way he did about Genma.

His smile was crooked and his stance relaxed. There was nothing about him that was overtly remarkable or noteworthy. The man possessed an unbreakable cool about him and would always offer Itachi a grin and drawled greeting when they saw each other.

Itachi was smitten.

When he would be invited to parties he would turn to Shisui to go through the motions. Itachi had a distinct lack of social grace. He was quiet and almost awkward in crowds. He hated being in the middle of social gatherings because he wasn't in his element there. Shisui however was always quick to drag him out on an adventure. Kakashi and Genma were always quick to join in and just the sight of the smooth talking brunette had Itachi feeling warm.

Genma never noticed this however and always greeted Itachi the same he always did. It was loud and crowded and Itachi was pretty sure someone had already puked. Kakashi and Shisui had made themselves scarce and Itachi was prepared to book it for the door. However, he stilled when he noticed Genma approaching him with his little crooked grin.

"Itachi! I was wondering where you were at!" He greeted and Itachi inclined his head in greeting, lips pulling into a half smile.

"Genma." He replied and Genma offered Itachi a beer even though he knew Itachi was too young to drink and would politely decline it.

"You enjoying yourself yet?" Genma asked, taking a drink from the beer.

"As much as can be expected." Itachi hummed.

"Have you seen the entertainment?"

The what?"

Genma threw an arm around Itachi's shoulder and offered him a sly grin, leaning down close to his ear. Itachi tried not to tense up at this and instead focused on his breathing, even as he felt Genma's breath tickle his ear.

"You see," Genma murmured. "Asuma has a…thing for Kurenai. Hatake and I have been taking bets on how long it will take the two of them to jump each other." Itachi looked towards Genma at this, brows furrowing as he mulled over the man's words.

"Do they realize that the feeling is mutual?" Itachi asked and Genma snorted, chin lifting as he offered the boy a haughty grin that had Itachi's knees quaking.

"Probably not. They're not exactly geniuses when it comes to that sort of stuff. Me? I would know a mile away of some pretty lady or guy had it in deep for me. No need for all that nonsense." Genma flashed Itachi another sly grin and the Uchiha felt his heart flutter at the sight. Genma caught sight of Aoba and pat itachi on the shoulder, bidding him a goodnight before making his way over to his friend and leaving Itachi deep in thought.

What was it about Genma that had Itachi so…enchanted? He wasn't a renowned Shinobi of limitless talent. He wasn't some otherworldly attractive man. He was just…Genma. But that casual, flirty persona had Itachi hooked and he didn't know what to do with himself.

Yet Itachi was just kid. It was at this time that Itachi really understood how young he was. He was fifteen and scrawny. Not some bodacious female or a rugged male. He was hardly something worth looking at. His skin was pasty and the troves beneath his eyes were hardly flattering. His hair lacked the deepness that Shisui's and Sasuke's had and his body was not something that attracted much attention.

Next to everyone else, Itachi was far too plain and he felt it was all to obvious. Normally, he wouldn't care about something as hapless as looks, but now that he found himself actually falling for someone he wished he looked the part. He wished he wasn't so scrawny and that his hair wasn't so boring. He didn't even know Genma's type. Genma just liked people. Men or women, tall or short. But then again, they were all attractive people and Itachi knew he had no chance of catching the man's attention. Some things were just not meant to be.

* * *

Sometimes missions can really suck. Especially the ones that last for an extended amount of time. Genma found this out the hard way when Lady Tsunade sent him out to Suna for six months. That was a whole six months away from home and while it was fun for the first couple of months, Genma quickly found himself bored and ready to return back to Konoha. So, naturally when it was time to return, he was elated.

He quickly made his rounds after reporting to the Hokage. Anko was pleased to see him and Kakashi had baked him a really shitty cake, but it was the thought that counts? Aoba took him out for lunch, both falling into the familiar routine of insults and banter. Konoha was just so…nice. Trees and grass and no fucking sand! Genma had spent ten minutes just basking in being in the cafe, while Aoba half listened.

The cafe was bustling, Genin were rushing around like the place was some sort of playground. Anko had come to the table and smacked Genma upside the head in greeting. It was good to be home…

That's when Itachi passed by; his dark hair was pulled in his normal low ponytail. Genma turned around, eyes fixing on the Uchiha before widening. Gone was the scrawny, coltish figure of a gawky teenager and in it's places was a young man with a slender body and lithe muscle. He still wasn't built stronger like Genma or Yamato, but instead there was something almost feline about him and his appearance. His cheekbones were sharp and there was just the hint of youthfulness around his jaw. His already long eyelashes looked incredibly thick and curled at the corners. His lips were full and pink; Genma found himself unable to look away from them and those legs of his seemed to stretch on for days. It was like the perfect mix between masculinity and femininity.

"Is that…Itachi?" He managed to ask, voice suspiciously rough. Anko stole Genma's dango but he hardly noticed, still staring over his shoulder.

"Mhm." Aoba's voice was amused but the other nin did not notice.

"Well shit." Genma breathed.

"You're staring Genma." Anko hummed.

"Shut up, Aoba." Genma hissed from the corner of his mouth. Anko chortled while Aoba lifted an exasperated eyebrow and Genma quickly excused himself much to the glee of Aoba and Anko, striding towards Itachi who was on his way to the Hokage's tower. He was dressed in his regulation Uchiha outfit and god damn, did those pants cup his ass nicely.

"Itachi," Genma called out, jogging up to walk at Itachi's side. The Uchiha turned his head, offering Genma a surprised smile.

"Genma-san." He greeted. Even his voice had changed, deepening into something like liquified chocolate. "I heard you had gotten back." A small group of civilians passed by, but Genma did not look away from the Uchiha. Itachi was smiling that small but pleasant smile of his.

Six months. Genma had been gone for only six months and somehow puberty managed to make sweet _sweet_ love with the Uchiha.

"Heh, yeah I got back late last night." Genma explained with a little laugh.

"It's good to see you again." Itachi commented. He had a report under his arm with a thick stack of paper.

"You going to the Hokage?" Genma finally managed to find his words and Itachi nodded. He glanced over his shoulder at the Hokage tower.

"Yes, I finished my reports on my operatives and I was just going to bring these up to her." He indicated to the stack and Genma nodded.

"Oh, then I won't hold you." Genma replied, not noticing the small slump that appeared on Itachi's shoulders as the boy nodded.

"Yes, but we should certainly catch up later if you'd like?" Itachi offered and it took everything Genma had not to nod enthusiastically.

"Yeah, see you soon…later. I'll be seeing you…later on from right now." Genma stumbled over his words, mentally kicking himself and Itachi smiled politely.

"See you later, Genma." He stated before turning and walking away, leaving Genma to stare after him. That ass was like _art_ and Genma wanted in.

* * *

Later when Genma went out to the bar with his friends, they decided to keep on fucking with him. They had practically dragged him here, despite his assistance that he wasn't in the mood to drink. It was still early by bar standards and Anko had yet to arrive. This once again left Kakashi and Yamato. Not that Genma minded. They were usually fun, except when they were teasing him about his not crush on Itachi. Even if said Uchiha was gorgeous and had a nice ass that Genma wanted to eat…moving on.

"Genma," Kakashi sighed, as he set his beer down on the table with an audible thump. "Itachi's had a crush on you since he was like fourteen." Yamato nodded sagely at this, arms crossed over his chest.

"He what? No he didn't!" Genma replied, practically sputtering. Kakashi stared unimpressed.

"Wow you're stupid. Anyway, yeah. He had this huge thing for you but you had no interest so I assume he's trying to move on." Kakashi looked at his food as if greatly interested in it while Genma scowled.

"I would have known of he had a crush on me. He never acted like it!" Yamato and Kakashi shared a long glance, Yamato's lips twitching. Genma scowled at them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" He demanded. Yamato and Kakashi nodded to something behind Genma and the brunette turned in time to see Itachi with some other guy sitting at a table. Itachi was perched in his chair, face very close with the other man who was grinning at him. Genma stared for a long moment before facing the other two.

"Is that…does Itachi have a boyfriend?" He asked in dread. Was Itachi seeing someone? Quiet, withdrawn Uchiha Itachi had a _boyfriend_?

"No, but he does have admirers and sometimes he goes out with them. This particular one is a favorite of his." Yamato hummed. Genma did not like the emphasis on out. The man who was with Itachi leaned forward so their noses were touching. Uchiha Itachi did not like being touched. He would push that loser away. Except that he didn't. Instead he continued to smile, dark eyes hooded and way too sexual for Genma's taste.

"Who is he?" He asked, jerking to look from Kakashi to Yamato. Yamato stole one of Kakashi's pretzels.

"His name's Shikeru. He works in the aviary. Itachi met him there…and you know Itachi has a soft spot for birds…and men who talk about birds." The brunette tapped his glass, thick brows waggling.

Fucking Shikeru what's his face totally kink trapped Itachi's fine ass. The nerve.

The asshole named Shikeru suddenly moved his face and kissed Itachi and Genma nearly shrieked in horror. Kakashi was watching Genma with rapt attention, but Genma was too focused on the Shikeru taint fuck moving his hand down Itachi's thigh. Itachi had been drinking, it was too obvious, but then…if he were that far gone Kakashi would have already intercepted. But even if he was sober, that did not mean Genma would just stand idly by while that bird humping fuck nut was feeling the kid up! Genma stood, ignoring Kakashi's half hearted warning and stalked over towards the pair. Neither had noticed him until he was nearly on top of them. Itachi spotted him, lips pulling into a smile.

"Genma! I didn't realize you were here. This is Shikeru." He motioned to introduce the pair. Genma lifted his eyes to stare at the man. He wasn't anything special. Dark brown hair and greenish brown eyes that some might call hazel but Genma would call shit. He nodded as did Shikeru, neither looked to thrilled but Itachi was still smiling politely.

Itachi smiled slightly at Genma, head tilting back so he could study him.

"You look upset." He observed and Genma sputtered.

"I am! You can do better than some asshole." Genma indicated to where said asshole had wandered off to. Itachi's smile was slow, but quite nearly teasing and his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Genma.

"That's hardly your place to comment." He pointed out and Genma sighed. Yamato had said Itachi was gaining attention and flirting. That probably meant he was having sex by this point. Itachi was now at the age and Genma did _not_ like it.

"Ita, you know none of these guys are even worth your time much less your bed." He was using the old nickname that he had used when Itachi was younger. Itachi licked his lips, dark eyes focused on Genma and all signs of his previous drunkeness were now gone. Now there was an intense clarity in his dark eyes.

"Then who would be worthy of my bed Genma?" He asked, leaning forward to rest his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Not him." Genma replied sullenly and Itachi slowly stood, hands on hips.

"So…someone like you?" He questioned with a furrow of his brows and Genma nodded without a second thought.

"Yes!" Genma suddenly moved forward to hook his arm around Itachi's hips and drag him into a sudden and deep kiss. Itachi's hands swooped up to grasp Genma's face to keep them together. In the background they could hear yells and catcalls, but neither paid any attention to it. Their tongues fought for dominance and Genma's hand moved to grip Itachi's ass. Itachi laughed into the kiss, nipping at Genma's bottom lip. When they finally pulled back, both were practically panting for air and Genma offered the Uchiha a sly grin.

"I didn't know you were such a good kisser." He commented and Itachi smiled.

"I have many hidden talents it seems." He replied, thumb stroking over the man's cheek.

"We shouldn't put that talent to waste then." Genma's voice had turned husky and he moved in to kiss Itachi again, but the Uchiha turned his head slightly.

"I'm not interested in being another fling." Itachi murmured against Genma's lips.

"Who said anything about a fling?" Genma asked, lips gliding over Itachi's cheek. "I want the real thing. Hand holding. kissing, domesticity and all the sex you can imagine." Between each word, Genma was kissing the Uchiha. Itachi would normally never show such affection in public, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Genma was kissing him.

"So we're dating?" He asked and Genma chuckled again, kissing Itachi's forehead. Anko was in the bar now, with how her wolf whistling was louder than anyone else's, but neither looked up. Genma reached out and brushed a strand of dark hair behind Itachi's ear.

"Yeah, if you'd like?" He murmured softly and Itachi offered him another shy smile.

"I would…I would like that very much." Itachi finally replied and Genma beamed, warm brown eyes lighting up.

"So…boyfriends?" He prompted and Itachi's eyes widened in surprise. He had certainly not expected Genma to want to be his boyfriend…this was a good sign and it made the Uchiha's heart flutter.

"Boyfriends." Itachi confirmed. Before either could speak again, someone threw a sandal at Genma's head. Genma swore softly and kicked the sandal away as if it were a great offense. Itachi could see Shikeru stomping off like a troll.

"Genma, you _fuck_! Stop flirting with your boyfriend and buy us a round!" Aoba's voice cut across the bar and Genma looked up, shooting the man a scowl while Anko waved frantically.

"I can-" Genma began, tuning back to Itachi who waved him off.

"No it's fine," Itachi replied with a tilt of his head. He was still blushing furiously about his boyfriend, and needed a moment. "We can meet up later, at the bridge perhaps?" He offered and Genma grinned again nodding before pressing his lips to Itachi's cheek.

"Sounds great. I'm going to kick their asses. I'll see you later?"

"See you." Itachi confirmed and Genma beamed at him. Genma moved to make fun of Aoba, Itachi approached the table Yamato and Kakashi sat at and the two slowly smiled at him. Itachi looked from one man to the other, face devoid of emotion. Then he reached into the knapsack on his hip.

"Gentlemen, I thank you for your assistance." Itachi hummed, pushing the new copy of _Icha Icha_ forward to the pair. Yamato's hands darted forward to drag the book closer while Kakashi leaned back in his chair, legs crossed and hands resting behind his head as he studied Itachi.

"Always here to assist you, Itachi. Also, you're absolutely diabolical. You make your Senpai so **proud**."

"I learn from the best." Itachi replied, offering the man an amused smile while Kakashi pressed his hand to his heart, eyes watering. Itachi offered them a parting smile before turning on his heel and practically sashaying out of the bar. Uchiha's were quite devious when they wished to be.


End file.
